Monkeys
This page serves as a source of information about Monkeys as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. Brief History Not much is known about the history of monkeys, but it is believed they were brought to Gielinor by their goddess: Marimbo, who is commonly known as the "god of good times". Monkeys are thought to have first come to Gielinor at an island that is now known as Ape Atoll, at an unknown point in Gielinor's early history, and there many of them have stayed; creating a civilization of their very own, far from the influence of the other races. They named the town that they built on the island after Marimbo, calling it Marim in honor of their goddess. Through the ages, the monkeys have spread out across Gielinor; either creating colonies or simply dispersing into disorganized groups, like the Karamjan monkeys. One noteworthy example of expansion are the Kharidian desert monkeys, which through events unknown, came to follow the desert monkey goddess Apmeken. The desert monkeys prospered greatly under Apmeken, similar to the Ape Atoll monkeys under Marimbo, but this prosperity ended in an act of cruelty by Amascut. Amascut, who had been prevented from starting war by the lesser desert gods, was enraged and punished each of the lesser dieties, Apmeken included. Amascut robbed Apmeken of her senses, and from those senses she created three monsters, which hunted down and killed all but three of the desert monkeys, those lucky three who escaped later made their way to Ape Atoll. Late in the Fifth Age, with the help of an adventurer, those three survivors returned to the Kharidian desert and slew monsters; restoring Apmeken and reclaiming their home in those sandy dunes. Early in the Sixth Age, with the return of Marimbo, monkeys had begun to achieve more influence than they previously had. Marimbo made herself and her monkeys known to Gielinor during an event which, with some debate with the god Brassica prime, ended in a friendly (non-deadly) competition to determine which was better: cabbages or bananas. Sadly for Marimbo and her monkeys, many humans sided with Brassica Prime, and he won the ensuing games. Monkeys, despite their conflicting history, still exist quite successfully and thrive on Gielinor as an overlooked race, having managed to avoid the attention of the more dangerous races and cultures of Gielinor. To this day you may not always find a monkey strolling through a human city, but if you do, you can expect something interesting to happen. Accepted Lore Marim Monkeys This section contains details about Ape Atoll monkeys (also called Marim monkeys, due to the name of their village) that are widely accepted throughout the community of World 42 roleplayers. *The monkeys from the village of Marim on Ape Atoll are the most successful and advanced monkeys. As such, they often look down on their relatives off the island; considering Karamjan monkeys (and likely the Mos Le'Harmless monkeys as well) to be useless and unimportant. **This view is not shared with the newly reconstructed desert colony, as the desert colony is made up from the population of the Ape Atoll monkeys; who decided to strike out for the colony for either wealth, adventure, or any other opportunity. *The monkeys of Ape Atoll are fiercely loyal to their goddess, Marimbo. Their devotion to her has caused them to erect statues, as well as a temple, in her honor. Even the village was named after her. **As Marimbo is the party goddess, Ape Atoll monkeys place great value in having a good time; fun parties, good food and drink, and monkey based antics have been described to happen there. **Their aggression towards other races who enter their village has caused some confusion in the past as to whether they are evil, racist, or anything along those lines, which does not seem to fit into what a Marimist should be considered as. Marimbo, during the Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza Q&A, answered this very question. She described the village as a party, and other races are not allowed in because they "are not invited to the party". *The monkeys of Marim, with their more advanced society, do not live in a tribal manner like some humans, who have chiefs. The monkeys of Marim posses a sophisticated monarchy, much like the human kingdoms of Misthalin and and Kandarin; complete with a king, royal guards, and advisors. **Their society is well built; with banana farms, merchants who sell all manner of things (from weaponry to food), and even a temple with a clergy, headed by the gorillas. **The Ape Atoll monkeys are the only other culture on Gielinor besides the Eastern Lands that train ninjas. It is unknown who came up with the idea first; the Eastern peoples or the monkeys. ***The ninja monkeys are among Gielinor's finest warriors; as they are able to easily outmaneuver most humans and other races with their agility and speed, and while one might not think a small monkey to be an impressive combatant, the ninja monkeys make use of very sharp small blades, accurate bows, and poisons that can knock an opponent unconscious (which are used to great effect with the monkeys' natural agility and speed). ***Similar to the ninja monkeys are the monkey knife fighters, but it is unknown how they rank in comparison to the ninja monkeys, or if they are simply another type of ninja monkey more specialized in short blades. Unlike the ninja monkeys, which wear black, the knife fighters have a red uniform. *Ape Atoll is the only place where apes such as gorillas (and possibly orangutans like unuki) can be found, as they have never seemed to have left Ape Atoll, unlike their smaller monkey counterparts, which have wandered all over Gielinor. *It is unknown why there are zombie monkeys wandering around below ground on Ape Atoll, the reason for this has never been specified. Marimbo(nobackground).png|Marimbo, goddess of the Ape Atoll monkeys. Apeatollcapital.png|Marim, capital of the Marimist monkeys. Awowogei.png|King Awowogei, monarch of Ape Atoll. Hafuba.png|Hafuba, head cleric of the temple of Marimbo. Gorilla.png|A gorilla (updated model). Monkey_minion.png|A large monkey (updated model). Monkey-archer.png|A ninja monkey. Monkey_knife_fighter.png|A monkey knife fighter. Zombiemonkey.png|A zombie monkey. Skeleton_(Ape_Atoll).png|The animated skeleton of a gorilla. Unuki.png|Unuki, an orangutan. MonkeyNew.png|Emilee, who sits on Unuki's shoulders. Desert Monkeys This section contains details about desert monkeys (also known as Kharidian monkeys) that are widely accepted throughout the community of World 42 roleplayers. *The desert monkeys were long ago nearly pushed to extinction by Amascut, and the only true original desert monkeys left are the three wise monkeys; all other monkeys now in the Kharidian desert either come from or are descendants of the Ape Atoll monkeys. *Long ago, the desert monkeys loyally followed the desert monkey goddess Apmeken, but they still likely had some level of reverence for Marimbo. The monkeys now repopulating the desert from Ape Atoll are still likely fiercely loyal to Marimbo, so it is unknown if there are any other Apmekenist monkeys besides the three wise monkeys. **The three wise monkeys have likely made attempts to convert their fellow colonists, so it is not entirely out of the question now for a desert monkey colonist to follow Apmeken. *The desert monkeys, like the monkeys of Ape Atoll, are highly civilized and have formed a small colony with the help of an adventurer; with its own merchant stalls and shops. This new colony has likely caught the attention of many humans, and possibly other races; who would probably be surprised to learn that monkeys are sentient creatures rather than just animals. **Unlike the village of Marim, the desert monkeys are much more welcoming than their jungle island cousins; as they allow humans and other races to enter their colony and join the party. *While they are their own settlement, the desert monkeys are still technically under the rule of the current king of Ape Atoll, and thus are subject to his laws. Apmeken2.png|Apmeken, goddess of the desert monkeys. Completed_Monkey_Colony.png|The colony of the desert monkeys. ThreeWiseMonkeys.png|The three wise monkeys, leaders of the desert colony. Leeuni.png|Leeuni, one of the monsters made by Amascut from Apmeken's voice, who was used to hunt down the desert monkeys long ago. Ayuni.png|Ayuni, the second monster, made from Apmeken's sight. Eruni.png|Eruni, the last monster, made from Apmeken's hearing. Banana_merchant.png|A monkey colonist, one who sells bananas. Gem_merchant_(Monkey_Colony).png|A desert monkey gem merchant. General_store_merchant.png|The general store merchant. Other Monkeys This section contains details about monkeys that are not residents of Ape Atoll, or the desert colony, that are widely accepted throughout the community of World 42 roleplayers. *Besides the monkeys of Marim and the desert colony, there are no other civilized villages formed from a monkey population, and instead someone may find random groups of monkeys living wild or scavenging off the settlements of other races, with no actual homes of their own. **One such example are the Karamjan monkeys, which pay little attention to the traditions of Marimbo. The Karamjan monkeys, because of this and their lack of ambition to create a settlement to defend themselves against other races, has caused them to be heavily looked down upon by the monkeys of Ape Atoll. ***Because of their lack of care, and their complete disregard of making their sentience known to humans and other races, the Karamjan monkeys are the ones who most often end up in zoos as simple attractions to passing tourists, or as pets. Despite their dislike about this situation, they have done little to nothing to prevent this, which contributes towards their disrespect from other monkeys. **Besides the Karamjan monkeys, there are monkeys who live on the island of Mos Le'Harmless, sometimes referred to as pirate monkeys, which seem to have taken up a lifestyle very similar to the pirates they share the island with. They likely share the same stigma of disrespect from the Ape Atoll monkeys as the Karamjan monkeys do. Karamja_monkey.png|A Karamjan monkey (old model). Monkey_(orange)_pet.png|A Karamjan monkey (updated model). Monkey_(beige)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(grey_and_beige)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(tan_and_beige)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(brown_and_beige)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(black_and_brown)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(grey_and_white)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(blue_and_grey)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(blue_and_white)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Harmless_monkey.png|A Mos Le'Harmless monkey. General Information *Monkeys have their own language, which is often mistaken to be unintelligent animal noises, which make it hard for other races to understand them. With the use of a monkey speak amulet, another race could very easily break that barrier. **Generally a monkey speak amulet is not very easy to obtain, one could be made by infiltrating Ape Atoll and learning how to make one, or by buying one from a monkey willing to sell it. **Some monkeys have broken this barrier instead, rather than the other race, as King Awowogei has an "amulet of manspeak", which allows other races to understand him. *A majority of monkeys will be found on Ape Atoll and their desert colony, or public attractions such as the Varrock Museum or the Ardougne Zoo. Naming Conventions Monkeys, overall, are not that difficult to name. Their names follow a pattern of sounding "jungle"-ish, and many monkeys possess names that sound African in origin, like the Karamjan tribesmen. A Useful and lore-friendly way to create a unique name (for almost any race) is to mix and mash tidbits of other names to create your own. An example would be Hafaba (a mix of Hafuba and Ifaba). Here is a list of nearly all monkey names mentioned in lore, see if you can create something unique out of them! *Aberab, Awowogei, Bonzara, Daga, Dealga, Denadu, Dugopul, Duke, Emilee, Hafuba, Hamab, Ifaba, Iwazaru, Kikazaru, Kruk, Loris, Lofu, Mizaru, Muruwoi, Oipuis, Oudai, Ouhai, Padulah, Solihib, Trefaji, Tutab, Unuki, Uodai, Uruio, Uwogo, Uyoro. Debated Lore * Monkeys were once believed to be the origin or humans and gnomes, but recent evidence involving racial creation has dispelled this theory, as races are born from the anima imbalance in their imperfect home worlds, which are abandoned by the elder gods. Regardless, monkeys are revealed to still be related to humans, more so than gnomes, as humans are perhaps the only race that can transmogrify into monkeys using a monkey greegree. *Because of the monkeys of Ape Atoll having access to dragon equipment, albeit what seems to be only scimitars; some theorize that monkeys are able to work dragon metal somehow, but this has never been proven, and there is a lack of evidence for it. **It is likely that they discovered a large cache of dragon scimitars below ground on their island, this is supported by the fact that Implings state they find dragon weapon caches buried and hidden deep below ground sometimes. Common Mistakes *Contrary to what many new players believe, monkeys are intelligent and capable of forming society, language, and religion. **Although, this is not to be confused with what other races may think of them, as those who do not know monkeys would still likely assume they are just as unintelligent as any other animal. This assumption is made harder to break by the fact that their language is difficult to understand for other races, and a monkey speak amulet is often required to translate what they say. *While apes are technically not monkeys, they are still classified under the monkey race with their smaller and tailed cousins. So apes such as gorillas and orangutans could either be called monkeys or apes, depending on the preference, in RuneScape. *Due to the actions of the Ape Atoll monkeys, many players think that monkeys in general are aggressive towards humans and other humanoids. This is not the case, though many monkeys do hold prejudices towards humans, due to the fact that humans have captured many monkeys to put on display in zoos, and for the pet trade. Other Information *Monkeys do not just eat bananas; they have a wide range of foods they enjoy eating, and as they are more intelligent than other races give them credit for, they have created several unique recipes, with some requiring cooking. **They enjoy monkey nuts, banana stew, monkey bars (which looks like chocolate, but is described as "nutritious"), chimp ices, and a delicacy known as stuffed snake. ***Stuffed snakes are made from stuffing a large snake with Tchiki nut paste and slices of a red banana. Tchiki monkey nuts and red bananas are described as delicacies on their own, with amazing flavor; making the combined ingredients into a stuffed snake makes this meal a very sought after delicacy of its own class among monkeys, and is a favored meal of monkey royalty. *While apes are technically not monkeys, they are still classified under the monkey race with their smaller and tailed cousins. So apes such as gorillas and orangutans could either be called monkeys or apes, depending on the preference, in RuneScape. *Humans are one of the few, races that can transmogrify into monkeys and apes with the use of magic, such as the gnome greegrees. Mahjarrat should be capable of doing, as they are already natural shape-shifters. **To create a greegree, gnomish magic is used on a monkey talisman, which can be found on Ape Atoll, and on the bones of a monkey (whether it be a gorilla, or any other kind of ape/monkey). This creates a magic talisman that transforms a human who holds it into a the very monkey they collected the bones from. *The jungle and cave horrors of Mos Le'Harmless are relatives of the monkeys, but they are feared and hated by them. Stuffed_snake_detail.png|A stuffed snake, a highly sought after meal. Redbananatree.png|A red banana tree. Tchikinutbush.png|A Tchiki monkey nut bush. Chimp_ice_detail.png|A chimp ice, an icecream dessert coated in chocolate. Jungle_horror.png|A jungle horror, a feared relative of the monkeys. Cave_horror.png|A cavee horror, another close relative. Monkey_talisman_detail.png|A monkey talisman, which if used with gnomish magic and monkey remains, can be turned into a greegree. Transforming_into_gorilla_guard.gif|A human turning into a gorilla, during the Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza. Trivia *With Ape Atoll being considered now as a place of constant partying; amusingly the gorillas, with their stoic dispositions and large frames, could be considered as the island's bouncers for the party. So too could the ninja monkeys. *The old graphical setup of the in-game monkey models followed a color code; from a monkey's color you could tell where it came from. Black monkeys from Ape Atoll, brown from Karamja, and the blonde monkeys from Mos Le'Harmless. With the newer, updated monkey models, it is unknown how much this this color coding still applies. *Compared to other races, there is a large lack of monkey characters on World-42, possibly due to the lack of monkey-based items and cosmetics. One solution for a monkey outfit, for those who have level 95 summoning, is using a monkey pet with a ghostly outfit to hide the player, while the pet is still visible, which can act as the character. The gorilla mask from The Pit D&d could also be used with other equipable items, if a player does not have access to the monkey pets. Alternatively, if only role-playing on Ape Atoll, the greegrees are a definite option. Media Marimbo(nobackground).png|Marimbo, goddess of the Ape Atoll monkeys. Apeatollcapital.png|Marim, capital of the Marimist monkeys. Awowogei.png|King Awowogei, monarch of Ape Atoll. Hafuba.png|Hafuba, head cleric of the temple of Marimbo. Gorilla.png|A gorilla (updated model). Monkey_minion.png|A large monkey (updated model). Monkey-archer.png|A ninja monkey. Monkey_knife_fighter.png|A monkey knife fighter. Zombiemonkey.png|A zombie monkey. Skeleton_(Ape_Atoll).png|The animated skeleton of a gorilla. Unuki.png|Unuki, an orangutan. Apmeken2.png|Apmeken, goddess of the desert monkeys. Completed_Monkey_Colony.png|The colony of the desert monkeys. ThreeWiseMonkeys.png|The three wise monkeys, leaders of the desert colony. Leeuni.png|Leeuni, one of the monsters made by Amascut from Apmeken's voice, who was used to hunt down the desert monkeys long ago. Ayuni.png|Ayuni, the second monster, made from Apmeken's sight. Eruni.png|Eruni, the last monster, made from Apmeken's hearing. Banana_merchant.png|A monkey colonist, one who sells bananas. Gem_merchant_(Monkey_Colony).png|A desert monkey gem merchant. General_store_merchant.png|The general store merchant. Karamja_monkey.png|A Karamjan monkey (old model). Monkey_(orange)_pet.png|A Karamjan monkey (updated model). Monkey_(beige)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(grey_and_beige)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(tan_and_beige)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(brown_and_beige)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(black_and_brown)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(grey_and_white)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(blue_and_grey)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Monkey_(blue_and_white)_pet.png|Karamjan monkey variant. Harmless_monkey.png|A Mos Le'Harmless monkey. Stuffed_snake_detail.png|A stuffed snake, a highly sought after meal. Redbananatree.png|A red banana tree. Tchikinutbush.png|A Tchiki monkey nut bush. Chimp_ice_detail.png|A chimp ice, an icecream dessert coated in chocolate. Jungle_horror.png|A jungle horror, a feared relative of the monkeys. Cave_horror.png|A cave horror, another close relative. Dealga.png|Dealga, a dragon scimitar salesman from Ape Atoll. Dragon scimitar detail.png|A dragon scimitar. Category:Guides Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Animal Category:Monkeys Category:Karamjan Category:Kharidian Category:Menaphite